The present invention relates to zippers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for replacing damaged or otherwise inoperable zippers.
Zippers are frequently used in the textile industry. Although zippers used today are quite durable, many people have encountered a damaged or broken zipper. The teeth of the zipper may become bent or chipped after extended use, and one or more teeth may fall off of the zipper. Objects having broken or worn-out zippers that can no longer be closed can be rendered almost entirely useless. Therefore, users have the option to either discard the object entirely or replace the entire zipper.
However, discarding the object is frustrating when it is a highly desired or new object. Replacing the entire zipper can be extremely difficult without the proper sewing skills. Users often have to pay high maintenance expenses and leave their garment at a repair facility for an undesirably long period of time. Therefore, there is a need for a convenient and efficient means for replacing a broken section of a zipper.
Zipper repair devices and methods are known in the prior art. The prior art describes devices and methods for removing a zipper slider. The prior art also discloses fastening devices for securing two articles together utilizing a cohesive means. However, the prior art does not address the problem of replacing a broken section of zipper apart from the zipper slider. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a device that can replace the broken track or teeth of a zipper.